They Always Leave
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: All the men in Kensi Blye's life have left her, making it hard for her to form relationships. When the current man in her life wants to take a step toward their future, will her past keep her from letting the one who wont leave, love her fully.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** _This is another story that was in my head after watching a current NCISLA ep, its a AU futuristic three-shot , I don't know but I keep getting inspired for different stories in this genre pairing. For those of you reading "Powerful Emotions", don't worry I haven't abandoned it and I will be updating it sometime this week as well, this is just the prologue for now, I hope you like it, enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**

_**They Always Leave**_

**Summary: **_All the men in Kensi Blye's life have left her, making it hard for her to form relationships. When the current man in her life wants to take a step toward their future, will her past keep her from letting the one who wont leave, love her fully. Slightly AU and set two years in the future, NaKed pairing. three-shot  
_

**Prologue**

"Nate?" Kensi called out entering his condo, after unlocking the door with her key. She looked around but didn't see her boyfriend of two years. She walked over to the kitchen and saw a note written in his handwriting on the table.

As a NCIS OSP agent, Kensi was very observant of her surroundings ,so she had no doubt Nate would know that she'd immediately notice the presence of the piece of paper on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and read it.

_Happy Anniversary Zee, I've got something for you on my bed, put it on, then meet me outside on the balcony, for another surprise ._

_-Nate_

Kensi smiled, of course he'd planned something. And after the work week they'd had, she was happy to have a nice evening with her boyfriend. She walked over to his bedroom and there on the bed was a silky black strapless dress.

She had a feeling he had some help choosing the dress, probably from Hetty,their boss. Kensi had been working with Nate for three years, and they had been dating for two years. Their boss Hetty,pretended not to know about the relationship,otherwise they wouldn't be able to work together.

Their other co-workers, Sam, Callen and Eric knew about the relationship,but they were a close knit team so they were pretending to be oblivious as well. And Nate and Kensi were always professional in the office,except for stolen kisses behind doors in his office,but nothing that would interfere with their work duties. Work always came first.

She slipped on the dress, then made her way over to the sliding door that led to the balcony. She opened the door and saw Nate standing next to a table set for two. There were two covered plates on the table and candlelight illuminated it. She smiled as she walked over to Nate giving him a quick kiss.

Nate was wearing one of his suits, and Kensi loved the way he looked in a suit. Nate pulled out her chair and she took a seat. He then removed the silver coverings to reveal chicken fettuccine.

"When did you have time to cook?" Kensi asked. They'd had an especially busy week and had just wrapped up the case, so hadn't expected him to anything fancy for their anniversary .

" I made it last night." Nate said. Normally after work she'd come over, or he'd go over to her place and they'd spend time together, but Kensi was exhausted so she'd gone home after work. They'd made plans to get together at his place and maybe watch a movie or order a pizza,then exchange gifts.

"It smells amazing." Kensi said smiling at him.

They dug into the food and enjoyed each other company. Suddenly Nate grew quiet and serious , he took her hand in his ,she could see that something was on his mind.

"Everything ok?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah...I got you something." Nate said pulling out a wrapped medium sized box.

"Wait a second, I left your present in your room." Kensi said getting up and heading toward his room.

Nate nodded and watch her walk off. He shifted something in his hand and put it away when Kensi reappeared with a wrapped medium sized box of her own.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." Kensi said handing him the present.

" Thanks, Happy Anniversary." Nate said giving her, her present.

"Do you want me to open mine first?" Kensi asked when she noticed he hadn't moved to open the gift.

"No, I can open mine." Nate said a hint of nervousness in his voice. He unwrapped the present to reveal a box, and in the box was a themed tie from one of Nate's favorite shows .

"Do you like it?" Kensi asked.

"I love it, thanks babe." Nate said leaning across the table and giving her a quick kiss.

"Your welcome. I guess I should open mine." Kensi said, and Nate nodded.

She unwrapped the present from Nate, tearing at the paper to reveal a box, she opened the box and there was a piece of paper inside, she read it then looked at night confused.

"Are you serious?" Kensi said not believing what she'd just read, it had to be a joke.

"Yeah. " Nate said standing up and walking over to her side of the table, he then got on one knee.

"Nate..." Kensi said not sure what say.

"Kensi, I love you, will you marry me?" Nate asked.

"Nate...I...I love you too..." Kensi said.

"But..." Nate said sensing the hesitation in her voice, not to mention it was written all over her face.

" Can I have some time to think about it..." Kensi said.

"Yeah..." Nate said getting up.

"Nate...I'm not saying no...I just need time , ok?" Kensi said seeing the disappointment on his face.

" I understand, just don't take too long to decide." Nate said trying to hide his disappointment,but he had, had a feeling that this wasn't going to be easy,but he had hoped that it would be.

"Ok." Kensi said.

"I made desert...I'll go grab it." Nate said then walked toward the sliding door and back into the house. Kensi watched him walk away, and took another look at the note inside of the gift box.

_Your gift isn't a thing,but a question. I love you and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, when you're done reading this look up, so that I can ask you a question about our future._

_-Nate_

The minute she'd read it, she knew what he was going to ask her. It wasn't that she didn't love Nate, because she did. But she couldn't bring herself to say yes. The minute the words left his mouth she flashed back to all the men in her life, and the broken promise of sticking around.

They'd all left, they always left, and they'd always leave.

* * *

**A/n:**_ So thats the prologue. Will Nate be able to break through and make her realize he wont leave? You'll just have to stick around and find out, I'll have the next part up probably after I update my other story "Powerful Emotions", thanks for reading a review/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	2. One

**A/N:**_ Sorry, I've taken so long to update this,but I had some things going on that kept me very busy, and I've been having a crap day, and writing usually helps, anywho enjoy the first chapter, , there's a little bit of Portuguese in this and I've used an online translator, so sorry if its not exactly right. they'll be one to two more chapter after this and possibly a epilogue, enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to : ** _NcisLAgirl and _TVchick08_ for reviewing the prologue I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter, and also thanks to those that added me or this story to an alert list I appreciate that as well._

_**They Always Leave**_

**Chapter One **_  
_

After they shared desert, chocolate cake, Nate cleaned up. While Kensi sat on his bed looking at the note again. Nate finished up in the kitchen,turned off the lights and headed to his bedroom. Nate walked over and sat next to her on the bed, not saying a word. Kensi broke the silence a few minutes later.

"Nate..." Kensi said after a few minutes of sitting on the bed.

"Hm." Nate said having been lost in his thoughts .

"Maybe I shouldn't stay over tonight." Kensi said feeling a little tense as Nate's proposal kept ringing in her ear.

"Do you not want to stay?" Nate asked not having a hint of judgment in his voice.

"Do you want me to stay?" Kensi asked deflecting his question.

"Of course...but only if you want to." Nate said , saying the first part without hesitation.

"Then I'll stay." Kensi said getting up and making her way to the drawer where she kept a pair of pajamas.

Kensi then slid under the covers, after changing into a silky black nightie. Nate took off his suit and shoes and joined her in the bed wearing only his boxers and undershirt. She moved closer to him putting her head against his chest as his arm wrapped around her. The two then fell asleep in each others arms ,still exhausted from the work week.

Nate , half awake, shifted on the bed reaching his arm around where Kensi lay next to him, but he found the space empty. He opened his eye's and saw that his girlfriend was no longer next to him. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and got out of the bed, thinking at first that she had left, but when he spotted the dress she had been wearing along with her other clothes and shoes, he knew she was still there . Hearing a noise in the kitchen, he knew where she had disappeared to.

Kensi was standing in the kitchen searching for one of Nate's smaller cooking pots. She'd accidentally dropped one of the bigger pots, cursing out loud at the sound it made. She'd woken up two hours after she'd fallen asleep and just couldn't seem to fall back asleep. So she'd gotten up making her way to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Something that had always worked to lull her back to sleep when she was a kid, her father had called it _leite mágico _, which meant magic milk.

Suddenly she felt something around her waist, she spun around ready to attack and dropped her stance when she saw it was Nate.

"Jeez, Nate, you scared me!" Kensi said, still a bit tense. This worried Nate, usually Kensi was on guard, but she hadn't even heard him approach her.

"Sorry. Are you ok?" Nate asked looking at her with concern.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep." Kensi said, shrugging it off , turning away from him and pouring some milk in the pot she'd placed on the stove.

"Something on your mind?" Nate asked, then mentally slapped himself, of course there was something on her mind, he'd asked her to marry him, about four hours ago, and she hadn't given him an exact answer yet.

"I'm sorry." Kensi said turning around to face him.

"For what?" Nate asked confused.

"For not being able to answer your question. I don't know what's wrong with me, maybe I'm just too broken." Kensi said.

"There's nothing wrong with you, and you're not broken." Nate said pulling her into his arms.

"Then why did they promise to stay, why did they all leave me..." Kensi said, thinking about the men in her past, the ones that had all died. Nate wasn't sure what to say, so he just held her till he was ready to speak.

"Is that what you're afraid of, that I'll leave?" Nate asked.

"I don't know Nate, I really don't, it's so confusing...I just need time." Kensi said turning away from him and adding the chocolate to the boiling milk.

"Hey, I love you Kensi, I don't plan on going anywhere and you take as much time as you need." Nate said turning her to face him. He gently kissed her forehead, then headed back towards his bedroom.

Kensi watched him leave and sighed. Nate was an amazing boyfriend, he was thoughtful and sweet and he understood her better than she understood herself sometimes. And she loved him, she really loved him. But something was making her hold back, she really didn't know if it was fear that had stopped her from saying yes. All she knew was that she needed to talk to someone. The one person, other than Nate that she knew she could confide in. She poured the hot chocolate into a mug, drank it then slipped back into bed next to the sleeping psychologist.

* * *

**A/n:**_ So thats the first chapter, the next part will be much longer and I can't guarantee when that'll be up so just look out for the update alert, I will also be updating my other story "Powerful Emotions" sometime in the next two days, thanks for reading a review/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	3. Two

**A/N: **_Here is the second chapter, It took me awhile to get this the way I wanted it to be,which included changing some initial ideas,but I hope you like it,__ also a heads up to what happens in the middle half of this chapter Italics equal whats seen heard on the OPS screen, enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to : **Those that are still reading, or having added me, or this story to an alert list, I appreciate it.

_**They Always Leave**_

**Chapter :Two**

Nate woke, and was a little surprised to see that Kensi was still lying next to him. He guessed that the warm milk had helped her fall asleep. He lifted her arm off his waist, kissed her forehead, then quietly got out of bed. He headed for the adjoining bathroom and hopped into the shower.

When he got out fifteen minutes later, he saw that the bed was empty, he heard movement in the kitchen, and knew it was Kensi making coffee. He got dressed before joining her.

''Morning.'' Nate said walking in and heading to the cabinet to grab his coffee mug.

''Morning.'' Kensi said flashing him a weak smile.

They both went about their normal morning routines in vocal silence. Anyone could walk into the room, and would probably immediately pick up the tension between the couple. The silence was suddenly broken by the shrill ringing of Kensi's cell phone ringing followed by Nate's cell.

"Hello." Kensi and Nate said at the same time. They both talked for about five minutes and even hung up around the same time.

"That was Callen, he want's me to come in, something about a lead on an old case." Kensi said.

"Yeah,Hetty called me too, said the same thing." Nate said.

"I'll see you at OPS, gotta go home and change." Kensi said.

"Ok." Nate said. Neither knew what to say or do. Kensi kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her purse from the table then left the apartment. Nate then retrieved his coat and wallet then headed out the door.

* * *

_**NCIS OSP**_

"You can't be serious." Kensi said as the team stood in the OPS room, listening to Callen go over the details for their newest case.

"I'm afraid not,this is our only opportunity to get this man into custody, and he's wandered back into our jurisdiction,so Vance gave specific instructions that it be us that handled it." Hetty told them.

"What about the risk factor?" Nate said looking over the files.

"You tell us, that's kind of your job." Sam said somewhat jokingly.

"Well it's not that simple. Peters is an unpredictable suspect, there's no way of knowing which of these files, if not all of them, contains relevant information. He's incredible unstable,the fact that he's returned to LA is proof of that. It would be better to observe him before..." Nate said but, Callen cut him off.

"There's no time for that, this is the only shot we get at him. The fact that he is unstable. and has hurt so many people already, warrants that he needs to be stopped now." Callen argued.

"I agree, we can't take that risk,of letting him go free." Sam said siding with G.

"That's true, and it's not like this isn't the first time, I've done an OP like this...I'm in." Kensi said, ignoring the worried looks she knew Nate was likely giving her.

"Eric, can you pull off your part in this?" Hetty said turning to Eric.

"Yeah, had a little trouble getting through that last firewall, but it was no match for my mad skills. I got the information we needed." Eric said flashing that geeky grin of his.

"Then it's settled. Kensi I want you downstairs for wardrobe. Then Nate,I want you to brief Kensi,on the files." Hetty said speaking to Kensi, then Nate . Sam and Callen filed out to take care of their part.

"Ok." Kensi said walking out. Nate nodded then went to walk after her, but Hetty stopped him.

"I know you're worried about her, but Kensi can handle herself, she's proved it in the past, don't doubt her abilities now, she's stronger than she looks." Hetty said then left the room.

* * *

_**Undercover Wardrobe Area**_

"Try this one instead." Hetty said handing Kensi a blouse.

"Hetty...never mind." Kensi said wanting to ask the woman something, hesitating as she changed her mind.

"Yes?" Hetty asked ignoring Kensi's 'never mind', and seeing she needed to talk.

Can I ask you a hypothetical question?" Kensi said fixing the blouse as she looked in the mirror.

"Sure...ask away." Hetty said having been used to her agents, at one time or another, posing her some sort of hypothetical question. Questions that, often more than not. turned out to not be in fact hypothetically. None the less she always agreed to listen.

"What would it mean if a women couldn't answer a man's question?" Kensi said being quite vague.

"Well what kind of a question?" Hetty asked noting that the question was not exactly phrased as an hypothetical.

"_The_ question." Kensi said.

"...Oh...oh, you mean a marriage proposal?" Hetty said taking a minute to get what Kensi meant.

"Yeah..." Kensi said as she tucked in the blouse.

"Well...I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask...but I imagine she must have some fears or doubts about the man, or some other underlying issue perhaps, preventing her from saying yes." Hetty said.

"Maybe..." Kensi said pondering for a moment as she stared in the mirror.

"Try these shoes, please try not to scuff them, they're originals." Hetty said handing Kensi a pair of high heels.

" So what should the woman do, about answering the question?" Kensi asked after putting on the shoes.

"She hasn't given the man an answer?" Hetty asked trying to deny that she knew Kensi was talking about herself and not some hypothetical woman.

"Well..not exactly, not a 'yes', but not a 'no' either." Kensi said.

"I see." Hetty said.

"Yeah..." Kensi said.

"Well, then she should find out what exactly it is that is keeping her from saying 'yes',or leading her toward saying 'no'." Hetty said offering the only advice she could. Because, after all she wasn't exactly supposed to know about any of this, and if asked would claim plausible deniability of any prior knowledge of said 'hypothetical' relationship.

"And how would she go about doing that?" Kensi asked taking in the view of her full outfit.

"That's something, I'm afraid she'd have to work out herself." Hetty said.

"I knew you were going to say that." Kensi said with a sigh.

"All set?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah." Kensi said starting to walk away.

"Kensi?" Hetty said stopping the young agent in her tracks.

"Yeah?" Kensi said.

"Sometimes the right answer isn't as far as you think, you just have to be willing to take the chance, and reach it." Hetty said,then went off to handle other aspects of the case . Kensi smiled in understanding then headed up the stairs to Nate's office.

* * *

''What do you think?'' Kensi said jokingly as she walked into Nate's office.

''Hmm.'' Nate said nonchalantly not even looking at her, his focus was on a huge file on his desk.

''Nate?'' Kensi said,seeing he was distracted.

''Yeah, sorry. Ready to be briefed?'' Nate said looking up at her. She was dressed in a fancy business suit, with black heels and her hair tied back in a professional looking ponytail.

"Yeah.'' Kensi said a little worried. She'd never seen him so worried. Sure there had been times where he was weary of certain aspects of an op,but this was different, he looked scared.

''Ok, so Peters is highly intelligent and unpredictable, lets just say he comes from an extremely complicated background, think Callen but four times worse and without the proper guidance. He's very paranoid, so the simpler your cover, the less suspicious he'll be...'' Nate said going over the information in the file and how Kensi should approach their target.

''Got it.'' Kensi said after Nate briefed her.

''Good...you should probably get going then.'' Nate said.

''Yeah...'' Kensi said then started walking toward the door,but before she made it out of the door, Nate's voice stopped her.

"Zee?" Nate said, making her turn around to face him. Nate walked over, standing in front of her.

"Yeah,Doc?" Kensi said using her pet name for him as well.

"Be careful." Nate said.

"Don't worry...I always am." Kensi said pressing a quick kiss to his lips before walking out the door. Nate watched her leave then headed to the OPS room, where he would be observing the feed Eric managed to acquire of their target.

* * *

Nate stared at the OP screen, Kensi had just walked into a meeting with Peters. Jacob Peters was a former sniper for the army, he was discharged for erratic behavior, which increased after his release. He soon gathered a militia type following, which the FBI were able to shut down. Unfortunately Peters had gotten away, with no evidence against him,largely due to his followers taking the blame, he'd escaped to several other states, creating chaos everywhere he went.

He was highly intelligent, a masochist and had become highly paranoid, directly and indirectly killing several people due to that paranoia. The fact that he had returned to LA,where it all started proved how desperate he was. And that in Nate's opinion made him highly dangerous.

_"Do you have the papers?" Peters asked when Kensi walked into the room, briefcase in hand._

_"Do you have my money?" Kensi said._

_"Frank, frisk her." Peters said to a man, presumably a hired bodyguard, or a militia follower._

_"She's clean." The man, Frank said._

_"I want to see the papers first, then you get your money. You were highly recommended through the right channels, so you better not disappoint. Bad things happen to those that disappoint me." Peters said an evil grin on his face._

_Kensi ignored his threats keeping a stoic face, despite the stomach churning feeling, the creep of a suspect, gave her. She placed the briefcase on the table and opened it to reveal a couple of documents._

_"It's all there, check it yourself." Kensi said pushing the briefcase toward him._

_"Indeed it is. Frank, get her money." Peters said and Frank left the room._

_"So, Ms. Donovan,how did you get into the business of 'papers'?" Peters asked._

_"Family business." Kensi said giving a short answer, short answer lies were less suspicious._

_"Hmm, I didn't know Brazilians did that type of work." Peters said._

_"I'm only half." Kensi said._

_"Is that so?" Peters asked._

_"Yes." Kensi said._

" Callen, somethings wrong? Frank should have been back by now, and Peters is clearly stalling." Nate said observing the situation. Nate watched as Peters pulled out a gun.

_"Who are you?" Peters asked, as he cocked the gun._

_"Whoa, whoa, I know you are not trying to scam me, I got you all your papers." Kensi said,still keeping her calm, but having a cautious demeanor._

_"I asked you a question? Who the hell are you?" Peters said still pointing the gun at Kensi._

"Sam, Callen you gotta get in there." Nate said continuing to watch the scene unfold.

_"Isabel Donovan, you already know who I am. If you don't give me my money, then I'll be taking the papers." Kensi said reaching for the briefcase, and that's when a shot rang out,then another._

_"I told you, bad things happen to those who disappoint me." Peters voice was heard, then three more shots rang out,  
_

"What the hell, what's going on?"Nate said, they'd lost the feed after the first shot rang out.

"We lost the signal, I don't know how it happened." Eric said typing furiously at the keyboard.

"Get it back!" Nate yelled.

"I'm trying, somethings knocked out the feed." Eric said typing even more furiously. Nate was starting to panic when Sam's voice came over the com's system.

"We got Peters,but Kensi's been shot, she's unconscious ,we need a bus now!" Sam said.

"Making the call." Eric said abandoning his attempt to fix the problem with the feed.

"Is she breathing?" Nate asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Yeah,G's with her, holding pressure on the wound." Sam said.

"Ambulance will be there in five." Eric said after hanging up with the dispatcher.

"What the hell happened?" Hetty said walking into the room.

"We lost the feed, Kensi was shot." Eric said.

"Is she alright?" Hetty said when Eric handed her a headset.

" She's unconscious, she was hit at least once...the ambulance is here." Sam said and they could hear shuffling and several voices in the background.

"They're loading her into the ambulance, she's stable but still unconscious." Sam said coming back on the radio.

"What hospital are they taking her to?" Hetty asked, while Nate stood in slight shock, a million thoughts running through his head.

"Alhambra." Sam said.

"Meet you there." Nate said finally speaking after being silent, he then practically ran out of the room.

* * *

_**Alhambra Hospital Medical Center**_

"Can I help you?" The nurse at the ER desk asked when Nate rushed into the hospital.

"I'm looking for Kensi Blye, gunshot victim that was just bought in." Nate said.

"She's in surgery,you can..." The nurse began to say, but was interrupted by the appearance of Sam and Callen.

"Nate over here!" Sam said and Nate walked over to him.

"Is she ok?" Nate asked.

"He shot her in the abdomen and grazed her shoulder, they're removing the bullet now." Sam said.

"So what the hell happened out there? You were supposed to be covering her, she could of been killed!" Nate said going from worried to angry.

"Don't you think we know that!" Callen said getting defensive. He still had Kensi's blood on his hands and he didn't exactly appreciate Nate's blaming tone.

"Whoa, calm down both of you. We're all upset right now,but this isn't the time or the place." Sam said predicting that tempers would fly if he let the conversation go any further.

"I'm not upset, I'm angry, I knew this OP was a bad idea, but you all disagreed with me." Nate said, getting angrier.

"Including Kensi, she knew the risks and she went in anyway, like we do everyday." Callen said.

"That may be true, but last time I checked she doesn't get shot everyday!" Nate said angrily.

"What are you trying to say!" Callen said getting angrier as well.

" You both need to let this go, now! Nate, I know you're worried about her. We love her too, it might not be in the same way, but we all care what happens to her. We can throw out blame later, the only thing we should be focused on right now is Kensi. She's gonna need all of us when she wakes up." Sam said.

"He's right, arguing isn't going to make the surgery go by any faster." Callen said.

"Ok." Nate said, still feeling a myriad of anger and other emotions.

They all then headed toward the surgery waiting room, they were soon joined by Eric, and Hetty. Who had been tied up handling out the bureaucratic parts of things. Which including a heated conversation with Leon Vance.

* * *

_Hour And A Half Later_

Eric, Hetty and Sam were sitting down in the waiting room chairs. While Callen and Nate seemed to be having a pacing war,on opposite sides of the room. Suddenly a doctor dressed in surgical scrubs walked out with a stoic look on his face_._ Callen and Nate immediatly ceased their pacing, and the rest stood up as the doctor approached them.

"Are you here for Kensi Blye?" The doctor asked addressing the group.

"Yes we are." Hetty said.

"Is she ok?" Nate asked.

"I'm afraid there were some complications..." The doctor said.

TBC

* * *

**A/n: **_ Please don't hate me for leaving y'all with this cliffy,but I couldn't help it, don't worry I wont make you wait too long,but reviews will definitely help for an earlier posting of the next part,please excuse any grammatical or spacing errors, I'm still looking for a beta, so I've done the best,thanks for reading a review/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	4. Three

**A/N: **_Here is the third and final chapter__,sorry it took so long to post but real life, college student life especially, always seems to get in the way,Also my medical knowledge is limited so if I got any procedures wrong please excuse the technicalities,also this is not betaed and I've done my best,anywho enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :** _LostForeverInHisEyes,noro, SofiaCullen22,TXJ,Ava, NcisLAgirl and TVchick08 for reviewing the previous chapter,I appreciate it. Also thanks to anyone who didn't review but have added me or this story to a favorite or alert list I appreciate your interest._

_**They Always Leave**_

**Chapter : Three**

_"Are you here for Kensi Blye?" The doctor asked addressing the group._

_"Yes we are." Hetty said._

_"Is she ok?" Nate asked._

_"I'm afraid there were some complications..." The doctor said._

''What do you mean by complications?'' Nate asked worry and fear written all over his face.

'' Although we were able to remove all fragments of the bullet, Ms. Blye stopped breathing. We were able to resuscitate, but until she regains consciousness, we wont know if there was any permanent damage.'' The doctor said.

'' So what happens now?'' Hetty said. The others were too shocked to speak.

''All we can do is wait until she regains consciousness.'' The doctor said.

''Can I see her?'' Nate asked, different emotions running over him.

''Are you immediate family?'' The doctor asked.

'No,but...'' Nate began,but Hetty cut him off.

''He's her fiancee.'' Hetty blurted out,much to everyone's surprise including her own. But she couldn't stand to see one of her people in pain and knew Nate would want to be there right by her side until she awoke.

''Then yes, he can. I'm afraid the rest of you will have to wait until shes out of recovery.'' The doctor said then walked away.

''What was that?'' Nate said turning to Hetty even after two years, Hetty still surprised him, when it really did seem like she knew everything.

'' Well it worked didn't it.'' Hetty said,in that indignant tone of hers.

''Yes...'' Nate begin,but Hetty cut him of

"Then why are you still standing there, go in and see her!" Hetty said shaking her head at the psychologist, for someone who was supposed to be observant, he could be so clueless at times.

"Right,thank you." Nate said then found a nurse. The nurse then showed Nate to Kensi's room. He walked down a long hallway till he reached her hospital room.

He walked in and paused mid step at the sight of her. She was lying in the bed clearly unconscious,with a small ventilator,which the nurse told him, was merely a precaution ,and assured him that it looked worse than it was.

Her arm was bandaged,where the second bullet had grazed her, and there was a bigger set of bandages on her abdomen. She looked pale,much lighter,then her already light brown skin. Even her lips lacked their usual pinkish tint.

He walked over to the bed, and kissed her forehead,flashing back to this morning,when he'd made the very same gesture. But then she was just sleeping, and she was safe and healthy, not physically broken and hurt.

He pulled up a chair,and gently placed her right hand in his, the other held an IV that was no doubt pumping her with fluids, and antibiotics to prevent infection.

"You should talk to her, she should be able to hear you,even if she's unconscious." The nurse said patting him gently on the back before leaving.

"Hey, Zee,its Nate...I just want you to know that I'm here with you,I love you, and I'm not going anywhere,even after you wake up." Nate said then kissed the top of her hands. He then sat there quietly watching her chest rise and fall and listening to the steady beat of her heart.

* * *

48 Hours Later

The first thing her conscious mind felt was pain,at first it seemed to come from one part of her body, then she registered it in another area of her body. The second thing she noticed, was the feeling of unfamiliarity of her surroundings,through her non-visual senses.

She moved her eyelids,which felt very heavy, and after much concentration she was able to open one, then the other. Her vision was blurry at first, then things gradually came into focus.

She saw a hand on top of hers and followed it to see who it belonged to. She looked up and saw Nate asleep in a chair pulled up against the bed, she realized she was in. His hair was messy and she could see lots of stubble on his face.

She looked around the room some more, and realized she was in a hospital room. She didn't want to wake her sleeping boyfriend, and quickly found the call button, summoning a nurse to the room.

"Shh..." Kensi managed to say with a dry throat to the nurse who entered the room. The nurse quickly brought over some ice chips, which Kensi happily took. She cleared her throat, then whispered to the nurse.

"I don't want to wake him, but can you tell me why I'm in the hospital?" Kensi asked.

"You don't remember...maybe I should get the doctor." The nurse said.

"No, I just...ow." Kensi said, when she shifted in the bed. Then it all came back, the OP with Peters...something had gone wrong.

"That bastard shot me!" Kensi suddenly said as the memories flooded back.

"Excuse me?" The nurse said looking confused and worried.

"Can you just get the doctor,I think I pulled a stitch or something." Kensi said noticing that blood was beginning to appear on her abdomen bandage.

The nurse rushed out of the room, in search of a doctor. Nate started to stir next to her,in the hospital chair. He shifted in his seat then sat upright, and to his surprise Kensi was looking at him.

''Hey,Doc.'' Kensi said giving him a small smile, it would have been bigger, but she was in a bit of pain.

It took him a second to realize she was really awake and that he wasn't dreaming,but before he could say anything,or do anything, a doctor came in and started examining her. After the doctors exam , deeming her fine and redressing the bandage on her abdomen, Kensi turned and spoke to Nate.

''You gonna stand there,silent all day?'' She asked bit of sarcasm in her voice.

''No,I'm just...really happy you're awake.'' Nate said coming closer to the bed. He wanted to pull her into his arms,but dismissed the thought,when he remembered her injuries so he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently,but with tender passion.

''Wow,maybe I should get shot more often,if you're gonna kiss me like that.'' Kensi said with a smirk.

''Don't joke about that...'' Nate said in a serious tone,leave it to Kensi to joke about being shot, right after awakening from a coma.

''Sorry...'' Kensi said realizing it was way too soon to be joking about that. The doctor had told her she'd been unconscious for nearly two days, she knew Nate must have been out of his mind. Because she knew she'd be, if anything like that ever happened to him.

She reached out and grasped his hand in hers,looking into her eyes as he looked back into hers, she cleared her throat and begin to speak.

''Nate, I need to...'' Kensi said with a serious tone,but she was interrupted by a knock on the open door. She turned and saw a nurse.

''Sorry to interrupt,but you have some visitors.'' The nurse said. Kensi and Nate turned to see Sam, Callen and the rest of the team,who entered the room.

''Hey guys.'' Kensi said giving them another weak smile.

''Good to see you awake,Kens.'' Callen said handing her some get well balloons. He looked just as tired and disheveled as Nate.

''I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee, I'll be right back.'' Nate said kissing her forehead.

''OK..'' Kensi said, a little confused at his abrupt exit. She didn't miss the look between Callen and Nate, as Nate exited the room.

''How are you feeling?'' Hetty asked.

''Like I got shot...very sore.''Kensi said to Hetty.

Sam and Eric chimed in as well telling her they were glad she was ok. And at her insistence updating her on the status of the case and details she didn't remember about the shooting. Gradually they left,with only Callen remaining and no sign of Nate.

''So whats up with you and Nate?'' Kensi asked,after the others left.

''What are you talking about?'' Callen said playing it off.

'' He practically ran out of here,when you showed up,obviously something happened, while I was incapacitated." Kensi said.

'' Nothing happened.'' Nate said walking back into the room.

'' Long line at the coffee vending machine?'' Kensi said with an eyebrow raised.

''Sorry,got an unexpected phone call.'' Nate said.

''Everything ok?'' Kensi asked .

''Yeah.'' Nate said but not convincingly.

''So will one of you tell me whats going on? And don't say 'nothing' I know you're both lying.'' Kensi asked again referring to the obvious tension between Nate and Callen.

'' He blames me for you getting shot.'' Callen said.

''I never said that!'' Nate said.

''You didn't have to,it was obvious!'' Callen said referring to the silent treatment he'd received from Nate since Kensi had gotten out of surgery.

Not to mention the fact that Nate had tried to keep Callen from seeing Kensi. Luckily Hetty had stepped in and mediated between the two.

''Wait,what? Nate,why would you blame Callen, Peters is the one who shot me.'' Kensi said confused.

''That bastard almost killed you,but Callen was supposed to have your back...'' Nate said clearly upset as he thought back to seeing her physically hurt.

''Nate,I'm ok,it takes more than that to take me down. It wasn't Callen's fault,sometimes an OP goes wrong,you know that. You're not gonna lose me, if that's what you're really worried about.'Kensi said looking into his eyes.

''I should go...'' Callen said seeing that they might want to talk alone.

''Thanks for coming.'' Kensi said taking her eyes off Nate's and focusing on Callen, who'd walked closer to her hospital bed.

''Make sure you get some rest.'' Callen said kissing her cheek.

''Callen?'' Nate said,walking over to the agent,before he exited the room.

''Yeah.'' Callen said wondering what the psychologist had to say.

''You were right, I did blame you... I'm sorry.'' Nate said realizing just how irrational he'd been, not to mention the projection of his fear of losing Kensi.

''It's ok Nate,if I was in your shoes...probably would have felt the same way.'' Callen said nodding at the psychologist before exiting the room and leaving the couple alone.

''So...'' Kensi said when Nate turned to face her.

''So...''Nate said right back knowing she wanted to say something to him.

''You were right, I was scared when you asked me to marry you.'' Kensi began.

''Scared of what?'' Nate asked,but he was sure he already knew the answer to that question.

''Well of losing you,but I never thought about you losing me. And I realized that we can lose each other at anytime,but that doesn't mean we shouldn't take the chance to take that next step, out of fear. There's no one else I want to be with, to have in my future,no matter how long it lasts,but you.'' Kensi said entangling her fingers in his.

''So,what exactly are you saying?'' Nate asked, not wanting to assume where she was going.

'' Take out the ring, and ask me again.'' Kensi said letting go of his hand.

''Ring? How do you know I have it with me.'' Nate asked surprised.

''Because just like you know me, better than you know yourself, I know you. And I know you'd want to keep it close for when I said yes.'' Kensi said with a smirk.

''This isn't as romantic as the first time,but...'' Nate said pulling the ring out of its box in his pocket and getting down on one knee.

''Kensi Blye,will you marry me?''Nate asked.

''Yes.'' Kensi said without hesitation.

A huge grin appeared on Nate's face as he slid the ring on her finger. He couldn't believe she'd said yes. Sure he knew she'd come around eventually, but he had been so happy that she was alright, that,that would have been enough for him, the fact that she was alive and well.

"This would be the part, where you kiss me." Kensi said, shaking him out of his thoughts, a smirk on her face.

Nate got up off his knees, and moved closer to her. Kensi pulled him down, and their lips met in a passionate kiss,but not too passionate given her injuries. They broke apart a few minutes later.

"I love you." Nate said grin still on his face.

"Love you too,Doc." Kensi said.

She'd been so afraid,but that fear was gone. Sure they'd always left her in the past,but she wasn't willing to miss out on a life with Nate,because the men of her past. He was her present, her future and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**A/n: **T_hat's it hoped y'all like it, I should have the epilogue up soon,no promises of when that will be so just keep a look out through the alert system__,thanks for reading, a review/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N:** _Here is the epilogue as promised, and now that story is done with that frees me up to start updating again/finish "Powerful Emotions." ,once that is finished I will be able to devote my attention to my other NCIS NaKed story, "NCIS San Diego", if you haven't checked them out(insert shameless plug), enough said, thanks for reading and sticking with me for this story which turned from a one-shot to a I guess four-shot,__I appreciate and I hope you enjoy this . Also __there's some Portuguese in this and the translations will be at the end. _

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own blah blah blah etc...but I did take creative license for some of the personal details about Nate/Kensi's family that are not mentioned in the show, just so you know.

**Thanks to :** NCISMcGee,LostForeverInHisEyes and noro

_for reviewing the previous chapter,I appreciate it. Also thanks to anyone who's reviewed any of the previous chapters, or/and have added me or this story to a favorite or alert list I appreciate it, enjoy the epilogue._

_They Always Leave_

**Epilogue**

Kensi starred at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe the day had finally come. She wasn't afraid to admit she was nervous,but she was also very excited. Today she was marrying her boyfriend of three years, Nate Getz.

''You look beautiful,sobrinha.'' An older voice said behind her.

''Obrigado Tia Elena.'' Kensi said turning to face her aunt.

Her aunt,her fathers older sister, had taken her in after her father was killed raising her till she was 18 and joined the marines. She along with her children were Kensi's closest living relatives.

''Your father and mother would have been proud of the woman you've become.'' Her aunt said as she smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle on the dress.

''I know...'' Kensi said wiping her eye so that her makeup wouldn't run. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

''You ready?'' Callen said walking in.

''Yeah. How's Nate?'' Kensi asked.

''Can't really tell if he's more nervous,or excited.'' Callen said laughing. Kensi's aunt then excused herself so that she could take her seat for the ceremony.

''As long as he's still here.'' Kensi said trying to play it off,but Callen, a man who had become like her big brother and mentor,saw right through her.

'' He would be an idiot to run out on you...and don't tell him I said that,but Nate's a smart guy. You dated for two years, he asked you to marry him and even got _you_ to say yes,didn't he? After going through all that trouble, there's no way he would back out now.'' Callen said with a smirk.

''Somehow, that doesn't exactly feel like a compliment on my part,but...thanks.'' Kensi said smiling at Callen offhanded reassurance.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we shouldn't keep everyone's waiting." Hetty said coming into the room, who better to organize a wedding then the operations manager of NCIS OSP.

"Right, guess that's my cue." Kensi said when she heard the music, her bridesmaids were walking to, slow down, in preparation for her walk.

"Shall we?" Callen said linking his arm with hers.

"Yep." Kensi said with a smirk,they then stepped out of the tent and onto the sand,heading toward the makeshift aisle.

* * *

Nate stood in front of the priest, waiting for Kensi's turn to walk down the aisle. Standing next to him was his college friend as best man, along with Sam and Eric as additional groomsmen.

"You're fidgeting,just take a deep breath." Sam said noticing Nate's nervousness.

He knew that him being nervous was irrational, yet a normal part of getting married. It wasn't cold feet,but more like anticipation of becoming Kensi's husband. Something he wouldn't have even dreamed of years before.

Yet here he was, on a beach in San Diego, on their third dating anniversary,with family and friends, about to marry the love of his life, his best fiend, and co-worker, Kensi Blye.

Everyone's focus shifted as the live orchestra band started to play the traditional wedding march. His eye's caught hers and never left, holding her gaze as she walked down the sandy aisle.

She was breathtakingly stunning, and his breath caught in his throat as he took her in, for the first time in her wedding dress. It was a simple,but elegant,white strapless dress, and she had her hair down with flowers in her hair. She wore a simple stone, one he'd given her on their first anniversary around her neck.

He assumed that, it was also serving as her something old. In her ears were pearl earrings, that she'd borrowed from Hetty. Time seemed to slow down, then speed up as she reached him.

Callen kissed her cheek and shook Nate's hand, whispering"Don't screw this up, or I'll hurt you", before smiling and taking his seat next to Kensi's aunt.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today..." The priest began going through the traditional speech. Then it was time for the vows, with Nate going first.

"Kensi, I've never met anyone as complicated,feisty, stubborn,crazy,sexy beautiful and loving as you. We know each other better than we know ourselves. I promise to keep loving you as long as I am able,to listen when you need me to,and comfort you,not just as your husband,but your partner and best friend." Nate said. then slide the ring onto her finger.

"Nate,you are my heart, the kindest and sweetest man I've ever known. You've become a part of me,just like I've become a part of you. I love you, because you love all of me,the stubborn and crazy along with the beautiful. I promise to love you with my entire heart, to trust you, and confide in you, not just as your wife,but your partner and best friend. " Kensi said starring into his eyes as she slid his ring onto his finger.

They had both written their vows separately,but it was funny how they ended up being so similar. Showing just how in sync they were.

"By the power invested in me, by the county of San Diego, and the state of California, I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest said.

Nate moved closer to Kensi and leaned in claiming her lips with his, as they shared a passionate, but sweet kiss. The guests,their families and friends cheered as the newly married couple kissed.

* * *

A Year Later

"Nate?" Kensi called walking into their house.

"In the kitchen!" Nate called back.

"Hi." Kensi said walking over and kissing him on the lips.

"Hi. Someone looks happy." Nate said taking in the happy and excited look on her face.

"That's because I am." Kensi said a grin on her face.

" Did everything go ok at the doctor?" Nate asked, Kensi had gone in for a routine check up through the Navy physician.

"Yep!" Kensi said.

" Am I missing something." Nate asked wondering why she'd be so happy after coming back from the doctor,she was almost peppy, and his wife was never peppy.

"I found something out today." Kensi said, taking his hands in hers.

"I'm guessing something good." Nate said.

"Yes it is." Kensi said.

"Are you gonna tell me, or am I gonna have to guess?" Nate asked.

"I love you Nate,but you can be so oblivious sometimes." Kensi said laughing.

"Would you just tell me." Nate said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"I'm pregnant!" Kensi said.

"Wait...what?" Nate said shocked.

"Yeah..." Kensi said, not really being able to read his expression, all she could see was shock.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, its definitely not Callen's, though I'm sure him and Sam will fight over who's gonna be godfather. " Kensi said. Nate didn't seem to hear her comment as he pulled her closer and kissed her hard and passionately.

"That's amazing news." Nate said when they ended the kiss.

"I'm glad you think so." Kensi smiling at him.

"I love you...and you." Nate said placing his hand on her stomach,than hugging her.

"I love you too Doc." Kensi said, wrapping her arms around him.

Just like she knew he'd be there for her, when she'd accepted his second marriage proposal, she knew he'd be there for their son or daughter. Yes, they'd all left, they always left, and they'd always. But, sometimes, sometimes they stay, he'd stayed,and he'd always stay.

**THE END**

Portuguese Translations

Obrigado: Thank you

Sobrinha: Niece

* * *

**A/n:** _That's it hoped it wasn't too cheesy and that you enjoyed this epilogue and the story , as always a review/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated,its what helps make me a better writer._

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
